richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Alise
Alise also known as Princess Alise is a major character of The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. She's the adoptive daugther of Odette and Derek and the grandaugther of Queen Uberta. She's very smart, inteligent young girl. Appearance In the movie The Swan Princess A Royal Family Tale, she wears a black dress a white apron, black shoes, and a white bonnet. She looks like a six or five year old young girl. Alise has brown hair, brown or hazel or sometimes blue eyes. For the whole movie she wears a red dress and black shoes. For the time of bed, she wears a pink nightgown that belonged to Odette many years ago when she was at her age. At the end of the movie, she wears a blue dress and her hair is shorter. In the 6th movie, she wears a violet dress and when she goes for adventure with Lord Rogers, alongside, Jean-Bob and Speed she dresses herself into a pirate looking for danger and be a Pirate for a day. In the seventh movie she still has her red dress, but when strangers are arriving from Borromeo, she and Lucas (a shipwreck boy that she meant on an Island living all by himself with the Boggs), wear some dark clothes. In the 9th movie now turn into a beautiful teenage young girl her physical shape chances a little bit. She has now long hair baid one side to her left similar to her mother, and she wears a long dark pink dress with pattern gold flowers and leavs on each side of her dress. During her bithday party she wears an elegant white dress with beautiful pattern on her dress. Her hair in collect into a bun and having a tiara on her head and earings. Background Before Alise become a princess, and a daughter to Odette and Derek, she lives with her widowed father in a cottage. But her faith change her life. The Forbidden Arts, burns her house and killing her father as he tries to kill Odette by burning her alive. But her father was not able to be alive anymore. So Alise is an ophrange. Odette and Derek take her to the castle. Alise was sad about her father's loss and she refuses to speak with everyone. The Whole Kingdom tries to cheer her up and make her feel confortable. Odette knows how to be without a family because she lost her father when she was kidnaped by Rotbart and changing her into a swan by daylight and only when the moon comes up she was able to turn back into her human form when moon tuches her wings. Odette and Derek began to have feelings for her. When Alise had a terrible nightmare, Odette sings to her a lullaby so she feel better and she promised to her that she'll be allways be by her side always. But Alise was kidnaped by the Scullions because the Forbbiden Arts has found a Legency about a Swan Princess that she'll usher in an age of godness, and pure evil will not survive many centuries ago. He changed the Legency by making the contary. So the ceatures fear the Swan Princess and try to kill her with a Green Glowing Stone. Scully a friendly scullions helps Odette and Derek. Odette and Scully go to rescue Alise and bring her back home. But near the end of the movie Scully Sacrifaces himself. Alise was unharmed and she calls out for Odette by calling: Mommy. The end of the movie, Alise was now anounced Princess Alise. Present Day Now that Alise become a new member of the kingdom everyone was happy. Odette and Derek are on their way to help their People to build a bridge leaving Alise in care of Puffin Jean-Bob, Speed and the Scullions who now have confidence in Odette who was'nt evil at all. Queen Uberta wants that Alise learns how to be a Princess like her Mother. But what Alise really wants is to be a Modern Princess. So she goes with Lord Rogers Speed and Jean-Bob out to the open see where Alise dresses herself into a pirate. But soon they all enden Shipwrecked on an Island soruned by Boggs. Alise meant a young boy named Lucas, who also got shipwreckes as he flies from his parents as they decided to bring him to an opharnage. Lucas believed that his parents didn't love him anymore. But at the end he reconciles with his parents that their were worried and search for their son. Alise and Lucas become great friends. Later she meet Prince Li from the Cathay Empire whom she had a crush and falls in love with him and becomes her newest friend at the end of the movie and both will never forget eachother sounding like a promise. Also, Alise and Lucas developed a romantic relationship. Friends and Family For the most important for Alise, is her new family as she loses her father. Odette began to have mother feelings for her. The conctact between them is growing stronger. When Alise is having a nightmare, Derek and Odette rushed to her trying to calm her fears,and Odette starts to sing a lullaby to her and she seem to be better now. Uberta is a gentle grandmother to her but very strict when it comes that Alise should act and behave like a princess. Her friends are the same like her mother and her father. She also a good swimmer and a fast learner. When she and Lucas are quiet to the Boggs could'nt hear them by sigh laguages together. And Alise learns the Light signals that Sailors used to comunicate to others ships from far. Later she meet Prince Li from the Cathay Empire whom she had a crush and falls in love with him and becomes her newest friend at the end of the movie and both will never forget eachother sounding like a promise. Tivia * Alise is the second character to be raised by her widowed her father (who later dies) when she was very young and never get to know her mother,the first is Odette and the third is Prince Li alongside with his twin sister Mei Li. * She loves playing the harp and when Prince Li and Alise meet both playing the instrument to well as a Harp Duet and both fall in love. * Like her mother and father, she also rides her own horse joinig horseriding with Li. * She also had a education how to be and behave like a Princess (like Prince Li) although she wanted to be a modern princess such as having adventures like a Pirate for a day and begin a Princess again from the 6th movie. * She likes the hand kisses of Prince Li. * Alise took Prince Li to Lord Rogers Secret Chamber. Quotes '"'DADDY!" "The crystal. Break the crystal." "Mommy?" "One for Daddy. And one for Mommy." "So What's First? Build A Fort? Play Tag?" "But Puffin, I Don't Want To Be A PRINCESS Princess I Want To Be A Modern Princess" "Grandmum, I was thinking about going swimming today" "I'm Ready for My Training Lord Rogers" (Awakes) "A Princess Never Laughs Too Loudly" "We're going sailing? I hope Grandmum will let me?" "Ahoy! What Be That Bright Star?" Aye, so i have Two north stars at home "So You Got Shipwrecked Too, huh?" "This Is Where You Live?" "What Are Those Things?" "But Today I'm A Pirate" "You Mean We'll Be Like SPIES" "I don't understand how love works, but if Antonio doesn't love her why does he complement her all the time and hold her hand?" "Do You Think Grandfather Really Saved Him?" "Wow You Look Great, PRINCE Lucas!" "Its Now Or Never" "Oh Mama,Papa" Lucas Come and see " Papa I'm so sorry. "Puffin this is boring" "Lucas, wow you’ve..... grown up" (Lucas: You too). "You finally come back. (To Prince Li as he starts playing the harp.): "You are very good. Aye but i ever cared much for math Well then your breath could slay dragons I was wrong about you. Your very Kind.(Prince Li: I was wrong too. Very wrong) Welcome Prince Li (And Prince Li kisses her hand) (Prince Li: I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young) Mine too (Prince Li: But I thought) No, the Prince and Princess are my second parents. I lost my first Parents (Prince Li: I'm so sorry). No please don't be. I mean I wish I had known my mother. And I miss my father every day. But To get a second mother and father, so kind so loving... life has been much more kind than cruel to me. Oh it's my harp. Whould you like to play? (Prince Li: I would love to.) I wanted to say thank you and that I will never forget you. (Prince Li: Nor will I.) Goodbye Prince Li. (Prince Li: Goodbye Princess.) I was a spy once. Me and Lucas. We better get dressed for the ball (Li: Very well.) And I can't wait to hear you sing tonight. Look I'm sorry for what I said last night, for the way I welcomed you. The fuzz and everything. (To her mother as Odette placed a tiara on her head): It's beautiful mother. (Lucas: How can you choose him I don't understand) Neither do I. It just happen. I'm sorry Lucas. Gallery Young Princess Alise.png Princess alise 13 by joshuaorro d7sx3dv-fullview.jpg|Odette kisses Alise goodnight. Alise in her nightgown.jpg Lucas and alise.jpg Alise and Odette..jpg Alise 103 by joshuaorro d8ckzp8-fullview.jpg La pesadilla de alise+ç.jpg Odette and Alise siiting side by side and Odette calms a scared Alise.jpg Conforning alise.jpg Always with you 3.jpg Reunitg.png Holding her cup.gif Alise and Prince Playing the Harp together in a harp duet.jpg|A Harp Duet between Alise and Prince Li and both fall in love. Prince Li and Alise are now friends.jpg|Alise and Li become great friends by starting from the beginning. Alise and Prince Li talking together..jpg Alise and Li starting all over again..jpg Coloring Page Alise and Prince Li. ç.jpg Li and Alise.jpg|Goodnight,Princess. Li kisses Alise's hand saying goodnight to her..jpg|Goodnight,Princess. Li kisses Alise's soft hand. Alise is falling in love with Prince Li.png|Alise is falling in love with Prince Li during the Harp Duet. Li and Alise kissing her hand..png Alise and Li Strolling near the lake..jpg|Alise and Prince Li are talking about each other Li and Alise looking to each other's eyes..jpg Li and Alise during the scene the Harp Duet..jpg Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Kids Category:Russian characters Category:Daughter.